1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image-forming apparatus, an image-forming apparatus body, a replacement part, and a method of handling a storage medium mounted on the replacement part of the image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known image-forming apparatus includes an apparatus body, and a replacement part that is detachably mounted in the above described apparatus body, wherein the apparatus body exchanges data with a storage medium mounted on the replacement part.